


Let's Be Normal

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Multi, Oral Sex, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Sam is having a rough time and Y/N helps him out.





	1. Chapter 1

“Whatsamatter Samuel?” She chirped as she entered the library from the War Room. His back was to her, hunched over a book. 

He sat up straight as he heard her come up behind him. “How do you do that?”

“Do what, love?” She put her hands on his shoulders, his head immediately falling back against her belly. 

“Know when something is wrong,” he sighed, tossing the book he’d been reading back on the table. 

She rested her chin on top of his head. “Dunno. It freaks out your brother too. He keeps saying that he wants to have Castiel test me. Although I’m not entirely sure if he’s serious or if it’s a euphemism for a three-way.”

“Or a four-way,” the younger Winchester said quietly. “Some days it might help, to have his angel stamina to keep you well satisfied.” His head lolled against her. “You’re exhausting.”

“I can’t help my healthy appetite.” She laughed. “But that’s not what’s wrong with you.” 

He sighed again. “I don’t know what’s wrong. I feel like I had too much sleep but exhausted. I feel like I’m cooped up but want to hide under the bed.” He sat forward, sliding out from under her hands, leaning on his elbows on the table. 

She thought a moment. “Do you think you’d like to get out of here for a while? Nothing crazy. No people. Or at least a very small amount?”

He turned to her, puzzled. “Maybe?”

“Let’s go on a date.” She offered.

“A- a date? Yeah?” He seemed to brighten just a bit.

“Yeah, let’s go be normal people. We’ll go do nothing somewhere else for a few hours.” She reached out and poked him in the side. “Go make yourself presentable and be back here in 20 minutes.” Turning on her heels, she rushed to her room. 

When she returned, Sam was already waiting. He was wearing a new pair of jeans and a white V-neck that wonderfully accented his broad chest. He was running his hands through his damp hair, trying to tame it, freezing when he saw her. 

She was wearing a plain, peach and black sundress that flowed just past her knees. She approached and spun for his inspection. The spaghetti straps crisscrossed her back and Sam could see a couple of scars from her time as a hunter. She was beautiful. Feeling like a tongue-tied kid, he swallowed. His breath thoroughly taken away.

“Ready?” She smiled, her eyes bright.

If he were honest, Sam was completely willing to carry her right back to his bed. He found himself nodding as he stared. Then he noticed what she had tucked under one arm. “What’s the blanket for?”

“Might get cold.” She replied.

“It’s the middle of July.” He stated as they made their way to her car in the garage. A Charger, just like Sam’s, but purple.

“Trust me,” she winked as they got in. Sam watching her as she drove them out into the 80 degree evening. 

He grinned widely when she pulled into the local movie theater. “So normal is the movies? Great idea!”

“I’m hoping we can be really normal and make out in the back row a little.” She said as she hopped out of the car.

His body reacted immediately. The flash of upper thigh as she got out didn’t hurt either. He noticed the fog that had been plaguing him the last couple of days seemed a little less stifling. A very good idea indeed. He followed behind her, watching her curves. Then caught up and she linked her arm through his. 

They picked a horror movie and chose seats in the back row. At that time, there were only six other seats taken and they were in the middle of the theater. He followed her to the concessions where they bought ALL the junk food. Popcorn, pretzel bites and cheese, candy, and sodas.

Carrying their loot, they made their way to the lounger seats just under the projector. Pushing up the center arm rest she settled against him just as the lights dimmed. 

They joked their way through the previews, at one point Y/N muttered, “At this point, the previews are longer than the damn movie.” And Sam hushed her with a hiss and a nudge. She threw popcorn at him. He reached for the popcorn bucket in her lap and she tried to slap his hands away. “Hands off, buddy.” She growled as he managed to snag a handful.

After dropping the salty, buttery treat into his own tray, he leaned in, and dragged a smear down her exposed shoulder. “That’s the first time you’ve EVER said that to me,” he said huskily as the lights dimmed.

She turned to him, licking the butter off her own fingers in a way that had ALL of Sam’s attention. In the almost dark, he watched her eyes move from his to her shoulder, then back to his. Her eyebrows arched. 

Shifting and leaning in, he dipped his head down, stuck out his tongue, and pressed it against her skin, tracing the line he’d made. His eyes never left hers. “Mmm, delicious.” he grinned wickedly.

“Behave.” She replied calmly, although the rise and fall of her chest told a very different story.

Sam made it about half-way. The movie was terrible. They’d already demolished the popcorn and pretzels, then stuffed the candy away for later. As soon as Y/N fluffed and draped the blanket over them, he made his move. 

He turned towards her, kissing her shoulder. She tipped her head to nuzzle his for a moment, before turning back to the screen. Sam then stretched his tall body and pressed his lips to her neck. “Sam,” she had intended her tone to be a warning. Instead it came out breathy and enticing. 

Reaching over, he placed his hand on her thigh, partially on the skirt of her dress, partially on her smooth skin. “Thank you for today.” He whispered against her ear, flicking his tongue against her earlobe. She exhaled a shaky breath. Her hand found his, covering it. He expected her to remove it, or, at least, push him away. Instead she directed his hand to slide up her thigh. As he moved, he was able to get his hand completely beneath the thin fabric. When his questing fingers met the apex of her thighs…

There was nothing. She wasn’t wearing anything at all under her dress. His eyes shot up to her face and she had an absolutely wicked grin that was only more exciting as the light from the movie danced across her features. He continued to watch her expression as he slid a solitary finger through her folds. She was aroused; only becoming more so as he moved. He watched her eyes half close and her chest rise and fall with her accelerated breathing. She bit her lip, a move that always drove Sam crazy. 

He pushed his finger past the damp lips to touch her clit. It was already swollen and ready for his teasing. A light gasp escaped her mouth as she finally turned to him. “Ready to make out?” She asked.

He lunged towards her, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. He rumbled into her mouth as his tongue pushed inside. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck, the blanket falling to their laps where Sam continued to gently massage her. She moved to open her thighs a little more, and he fully took advantage of it. 

One of her hands trailed down his chest to cup his erection through his jeans. He grunted with need. “Touch me.” He gasped against her lips.

With incredible dexterity, she was able to unbutton his jeans and work the zipper down just enough to slide her hand inside and grip his thickening cock. He tried not to gasp too loud as she held him, running her thumb over the head. 

“I need your mouth on me.” He demanded.

“When we get home.”

“What?!” he hissed.

“The agreement was to make out.” She said, jerking him slowly. “Remember how much it ached when you had to wait?”

“Yes.” Sam growled, “But that is one of the advantages of being an adult. I don’t have to wait.”

“Today you do.”

Sam Fucking Winchester actually whined against his lover’s lips. “Please.”

She hummed in response, and her cunt tensed around his fingers, “I like that sound.” She pressed forward, dragging her tongue over his bottom lip, “I promise it will be worth it.”

He clenched his jaw, moving his hips a little into her hand. “I’m gonna chain you to the goddamn wall,” he whispered threateningly. 

“Promises.” She stopped moving her hand and held him tightly, almost painfully, in her hand. Squeezing a bit harder, then releasing, then squeezing…

“Oh…” He lost his concentration, and his fingers slipped from her warmth. 

“What was that?” She ran her thumb over the head, smearing the liquid gathering.

“Let’s go.” He pushed one finger back inside her, enjoying her soft moan and resuming of jerking his aching dick. 

“When the movie is over.”

“Fuck,” he sulked, but didn’t take his hand away from her. So lost were they in each other’s lips and questing hands, they missed the rest of the movie. Neither would ever care. 

Y/N knew how to keep Sam from orgasm just as much as he knew how to keep her from hers. By the time the credits rolled, Sam considered throwing her on the floor and having her right there. Unbeknownst to him, she would have let him.

But instead, he slid his fingers from her dripping cunt and made a show of licking her flavor from them. He enjoyed the tortured look in her eyes as she watched. 

As retaliation, when he sat back to stuff his confused cock back into his pants, she swooped down, sucking him into her mouth to the hilt. Once.

By the time his yelp escaped his throat, she was sitting back, gathering their things. Fortunately the theater was empty; no witnesses as he unhappily put himself away. “I can’t wait to get you home.” He growled as he stood, reaching a hand down to her.

Taking it, she smiled as he yanked her up against him, his free arm sliding up to grab her bare ass under the dress. “Gonna chain me up right away?”

He growled again. “Likely.”

She held the keys out to him as they crossed the almost deserted parking lot. The warm summer breeze fluffed his hair as he shook his head, “You hate when I drive fast. And I will completely Indy 500 this bitch back to the bunker. So you better drive.”

She laughed, popping the locks and opening her door. As she leaned towards the back to throw her things in the backseat, she felt his hands on her hips and his jean-covered cock pressing against her. She stood up straight, her back pressing up against his chest. “Sam,” she whined as her body screamed for him.

“Just once baby.” His hands leaving goosebumps in their wake as they ran up and down her arms. “Let me in just once and I’ll try to be good all the way home.”

“Once what?” It took her a moment to catch on. “Sam!” She tried to turn in his arms but he held her fast. 

“You said, “like teenagers,” didn’t you?” He kissed her neck, flicking his tongue against her ear. “Just once, I promise,” he slid his hands down to her thighs, bunching up her skirt as he slid them back up. “Just the tip?”

“Did that ever work?” She wiggled her bottom against him.

“Never tried. I missed out in college, I think.” He moaned as he pulled her HARD against him. “Please,” he begged again.

“Once.”

For a moment, the permission didn’t sink in. Then he began to frantically wrestle his cock back out, hissing as the head whispered past his zipper in his haste.

She leaned forward, as if she were reaching for something in back as he pressed and slid home. “Oh, GOD Sam.” 

His legs shaking, he held himself inside her, trying not to start pounding her into oblivion against her car, OR to come. “Fuck.” He moaned. 

She looked back over her shoulder. “Sam.”

He focused on her, preparing to withdraw. 

“One more.”

He drew back slowly, making her head fall forward and her arms to tremble as they held her up. Then slammed back into her, making them both cry out. He pulled out completely and pulled her back against him again. “We gotta get home.”

“Yeah.” She was breathless as she fell into the driver’s seat while Sam ran to the passenger side, not even bothering to stuff his dick back in his pants.

She peeled out of the parking lot, turning onto the main road without considering the stop sign. “Woah speed racer.” Sam laughed, looking straight ahead as he slowly stroked himself. 

She tried to ignore him, not to think about his fist sliding effortlessly over the velvet head and down the strong shaft, gripping the root and sliding back up. Tried not to imagine that same cock impaling her over…and over… She could hear his breathing, could see his arm moving leisurely out of the corner of her eye. “Are you really gonna do that all the way home?” Her voice was tight.

“Well it’s what you want, right? To wait?” He pushed his hips up into his hand again, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he imagined it to be her hand instead. 

Silence.

He turned, making a point to move his arm a little faster in order to distract her further. He let a moan fall from his lips, knowing full well how much she loved to hear him. “Or do you want me to finger you?” He leaned over, his lips to her ear and his hand on her knee, sweeping up under her skirt again. “Like in college?”

“I clearly missed out in college.” Her eyes flicked to his before she bit her lip again. 

“Tell me you want it. Tell me you want my fingers playing with your pussy until we get home where I can fuck the shit out of you until you’re screaming.” His cock pulsed urgently as his fingers brushed her dampness again. “Maybe instead of chains, I’ll have Dean hold you down. How about that?” 

Her quick intake of breath wasn’t lost on him, “Sam...” she sighed as she stopped for a red light. Her head dropped down, her fists gripping the steering wheel tightly. “I want it.”

He lifted his head, capturing her lips in a ferocious kiss as he pushed his finger in, directly sweeping her swollen clit. “Yes you do.” He hummed as he pulled back so she could continue driving. She pushed her hips towards him and, subsequently her foot harder on the gas. They sped through the night with his hand bringing her to the edge only to pull back and start over again. “I can’t wait to get you home,” Sam’s voice was low and dark. “Can’t wait to bury myself inside you. Fucking you until you’re screaming.”

She reached down between her legs to cover his hand, pushing in for more friction. He pulled his hand away.

“You have to wait.” She almost cried when Sam settled back in his seat and resumed stroking his cock using her slick as lubricant. His head fell back against the seat with a gasp of her name. Rutting against his own hand, her empty core clenching in time with his panting. “But I can’t wait much longer Y/N.” 

With a dexterity that would have had Dean gripping the dashboard in fear, she maneuvered the car through the wooded lane into the Bunker garage. The Impala wasn’t there and Sam sighed, “Guess you don’t get Dean too.”

They sat for a moment in the silence of the garage. They both moved to get out of the car. Sam’s hand still caressing his cock. 

She looked at her lover over the top of the car, and saw his eyes widen as he figured out what she was about to do. 

“Then I guess you don’t get me that easily either.” She winked, as she took off at a dead run for the door to the bunker. 

The door was almost closing when Sam hit it with his shoulder, almost knocking it off its hinges. As he was halfway down the stairs into the war room, the, what must have been a comical rigid flopping of his member forced him to pause and again stuff the unhappy appendage back into his jeans. 

Her shoes were at the bottom of the stairs, meaning it would be harder to hear her location. He moved to the middle of the room, considering which direction he was going to pursue when he heard a slight whisper of fabric and an intake of breath. 

Spinning and lurching towards the stairs, he ducked underneath and grabbed Y/N from where she had tucked her body. She squawked but didn’t resist as he pulled her into the room. She was completely naked. The fabric he’d heard was her dress sliding to the floor. She stood before him as his eyes raked hungrily over her.

Her stomach tightened as his eyes darkened. “I can’t wait.” He rumbled, pulling her against his body, kissing her deeply, urgently. He held her around the waist tightly as his right hand worked to pull his belt from its loops. Holding the leather in his hand, “Take it out,” he commanded. Moaning as he felt her hands brush against his bulge as she unfastened the button and pulled the zipper of his jeans. She slipped her hand inside his boxers, her hand cool against the superheated flesh of his raging erection. She pushed his jeans and boxers down his hips, wrapping both hands around the shaft, he grunted again, “I need your mouth on me. Now.”

She dropped to her knees, pulling him fully into her mouth as soon as she was on the ground.

“Arms up.” His voice rumbled. Immediately, she raised her arms straight up in the air, where he grasped her wrists and wrapped his belt around them. He pulled himself out of her mouth holding her taut by his belt. “On your back.”

“Here?”

“On your back.” He commanded.

She rolled back on the floor, her head near the bottom of the stairs. Standing over her body, he fastened her arms to the bottom of the banister. Before he finished, he looked down at her. “Permission?”

She looked up his beautiful body, his cock jutting out, rigid, and eager for her. “Granted.”

After giving the belt a test tug, he dropped to his knees, straddling her chest, his cock in hand, aimed towards her mouth. “Suck me.” His eyes rolled back on anticipation as she opened her lips and stuck her tongue out. Placing the head on the warm muscle, “Arch twice if you need me to stop.”

She nodded as he slipped inside. He let out a pent up breath as she tightened around him. Rising up on his knees, he rode her mouth, his hands clasped with hers as they gripped the spindle of the stairs. She hummed and moaned around him as he gently fucked her throat. After a while, he sat up higher, reaching behind him to massage her swollen and eager folds. Hours of teasing made her desperate and sensitive. She cried out around him.

The vibration of her mouth sent Sam tumbling into his release. Falling forward, he gripped the banister as he thrust through. Just before the oversensitivity began, he pulled his softening cock from her. She looked up at him, licking her lips with a Cheshire grin. 

“You want me to make you come?” He asked.

“Please.”

“My fingers or my tongue?”

“Tongue, please.” She gasped. “I wanna feel your mouth on me.”

With a speed that a man of Sam’s stature shouldn’t possess, he was immediately lying on the floor between her legs, pushing her thighs apart with his shoulders, and wrapping his arms under her thighs. “Hold on.” He growled and plunged his tongue inside her. 

She twisted beneath him, moaning and crying out his name as he eagerly pleasured her. It didn’t take long before she was coming. Her body shuddered and trembled as Sam devoured her, not slowing until her body had settled back on the floor, trembling slightly. 

Dragging his lips down her inner thigh, he sat back on his knees, watching. 

“Whatsamatter Samuel?” She purred, undulating her body.

“I’m debating what to do with you next.”

She tugged at her restraints. “How about you take me to bed like a normal person.”

He leaned forward with a chuckle, pulling the leather restraint free. He leaned down then, settling between her thighs and kissed her. 

Once they were to their feet, he swept her into his arms and carried her through to the bedrooms. “We were never normal,” he decreed. 


	2. Fuck Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath and results in the morning after of the night before.   
Translation: Dean comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really consider a part two to this until someone mentioned it. And that got the wheels turning. And once the wheels were turning, all bets were off. I hope this part two does the justice that was hoped for.

Unbeknownst to Sam and Y/N, Dean arrived not long after Sam had carried her off. As his boots echoed off the stairs, he could smell sex in the air. His cock beginning to harden as he descended. He noticed Sam’s discarded belt, Y/N’s shoes and dress crumpled at the bottom of the stairs. He reached down, picking up the flimsy fabric and running it through his hands. A cry of passion echoed through the bunker, Dean closed his eyes, imagining his brother and their lover entwined. He smiled as the material slipped through his fingers. Grabbing the shoes and belt, he headed towards the bedrooms. 

Dean’s first stop was Y/N’s room. Her door was open, the light from the hallway spilling inside showing that they definitely weren’t in there. Stepping in, he laid her dress out on the bed, placing her shoes on the floor. Next, Sam. He hung the belt on the knob gingerly making sure to not let the heavy buckle knock the wood and disturb them. 

Not that they would have heard him. He turned to make his way to his own room and some hardcore porn when she cried out again. “Sam. Oh God. Sam!”

Dean’s hand shot out to brace himself against the wall, his painfully hard member rigid against the zipper. “Bad day for commando.” He muttered to himself while he reached to readjust his swelling hard-on. 

It only got worse as he heard his brother’s reply. “Yeah,” a grunt, “Give it to me.” Another grunt between her rising cries. She was about to come and not that there was any real jealousy between the siblings, but Dean couldn’t help but wish he was the one she was about to clench around. He hadn’t had any time with Y/N for a while; something he fully planned on rectifying soon. 

She screamed Sam’s name in an elongated wail before going silent. Dean exhaled heavily before hobbling to his room. Kicking his door closed with a louder bang than intended, he slumped against it quickly undoing his belt and pulling his cock out. He was too worked up to even have to bother with porn.

“Hey,” Sam greeted Dean the next morning. Finding him in the kitchen curled around a cup of coffee. Dean raised his head with a smirk. 

“Man, I don’t know how you find the strength to run after a night with her,” the elder Winchester shook his head and eyed his brother as he sat across the way. “You sounded like you really were workin.” He raised the coffee to his lips. 

“I was,” Sam chuckled with a quick raise of his eyebrows. “She doesn’t take it easy on us, does she?”

“Nope. She sure doesn’t.”

“Sorry about the mess.” Sam offered sheepishly.

Dean shrugged. “That wasn’t a mess. From the sound of things I guess I just missed you.”

“Yeah. Heard your door.” He smiled wryly at his older brother. “You know you could have joined.” Sam offered. 

He shook his head, “Not yet, we still haven’t talked to her about it.” Dean reminded him. “Besides, she was pretty close by the time I hit the hallway.”

“Ah, about talking to her...”

“Yeah?” Dean was suddenly feeling a little more alert. 

Sam nodded. “I said something last night and, dude, she practically purred.”

“What did you say?” He leaned forward, coffee forgotten. 

“I said something about you holding her down while I fucked her.” Sam watched his brother’s pupils widen. “I think she’d like it.”

“I would.” Her voice from the doorway startled both brothers. Dean’s head snapped up to see her leaning against it, wrapped in her robe. 

Sam merely turned his head to the side. “Hey babe, you hungry?”

She nodded, coming fully into the kitchen and making a beeline for the fridge. “All I had for dinner was popcorn.”

“Well that wasn’t the only thing in your mouth.” Sam offered.

“There’s a visual I really didn’t need.” Dean grumbled, reaching for his mug.

“Said the voyeur.” She retorted from behind the refrigerator door. 

“Hey!” Dean gasped in severe mock indignation. “You left the door open.”

She was returning to the table with a bowl of cereal and her own cup of coffee. Setting her items down, she pressed herself against Dean’s back. He could feel her body through his shirt. She must have opened her robe. Judging by the widened eyes of his brother, she’d done just that. 

“You didn’t like it?” She purred in his ear. “Seeing me on my knees, Sam’s cock in my mouth?” She ran her hands down his arms, resting them slightly on his wrists. “Were you jealous?”

Dean dropped his head with a sigh, “Y/N…”

“You did. That’s why you stayed. You liked it.” She ran her hands back up his arms to his shoulders, keeping herself pressed against him. “Did you wish it was you? Did you wish you were the one fucking my mouth?”

Reaching back, he found the bare skin of her thigh and gripped. “Careful sweetheart, you’re gonna wind up as breakfast yourself.” 

“Mmm. You want to spread me out like a buffet?” Her breath was hot against Dean’s neck. 

“You have such a foul mouth.” Sam’s voice drifted across the table. 

“Since when is that a problem?” She raised her head to address the younger brother. “You normally like what I do with it.”

Sam tilted his head with a hungry smile. “I love what you do with it. But you’re having quite an effect on Dean. And you’re going to get yourself in trouble.” He paused, “Again.”

“I don’t know what you—“ she suddenly squawked as Dean spun on the seat, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her sideways onto his lap. Quickly pushing the robe from her shoulders, he leaned in and pressed his lips to her neck. 

“Enough.” He growled against her skin. “Do you feel what you’ve done?” He jerked his hips, letting her feel the prominent bulge against her thigh. 

“I can’t help it if you find me irresistible.” She wiggled in his lap, reaching for her abandoned cereal bowl, “But I need to eat.” Before either brother could do anything, she began spooning the cereal into her mouth. 

The Winchesters were mesmerized. Y/N was practically naked in Dean’s lap, eating a bowl of cereal as if this was how she started every morning. 

“I am going to go shower before I congeal more.” Sam said in a voice full of regret. “Don’t get too far without me.” With that, he pushed up on the table, groaning as he stood. Y/N let her eyes wander to the bulge in his sweats as he turned. Looking down briefly and then back up to her, “Your fault.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” she called as she put the spoon back to her lips. A drop of milk escaped, running down her chin and dropping onto her exposed breast. 

Dean leaned forward, catching the wayward drop on his tongue. As he was leaning up to capture her lips again, his phone rang. 

The three hunters groaned in unison. Sam paused and turned halfway to the door while Dean reached for the phone. Y/N huffed and removed herself from his lap, and sliding to the seat next to him. When he turned as he answered, he saw that she’d closed her robe. 

“This better be important,” he growled into the phone. 

“A hunter’s work is never done,” Y/N muttered as the three unloaded the Impala. Unfortunately, it was important. Vampires surfacing in the middle of nowhere and some fellow hunters needed an assist. They were going to meet up at the nearby sheriff’s office in the morning. Unfortunately this town didn’t have much going for it after 5pm. 

“Can’t do anything until morning,” Dean offered, dropping his bag on one of the beds. “Hey, you two want to order a pizza or something? I’m going to shower. I’m still hard from this morning and maybe some cold water would help.”

Y/N’s laughter followed him into the bathroom. 

Sam’s strong fingers wound into her hair, pulling her back towards his hips. His cock sliding back into her mouth over and over as he tried to keep quiet. 

“Yeah,” he grunted lowly, “That’s it.” He slowed his pace, allowing himself to drag out of her mouth. “Oh…slow down.”

She hummed, gripping his thighs tightly, “Why?”

He looked down at her, hazel eyes shining fondly, “I don’t wanna come yet. Dean isn’t the only one that’s been having a hard time all day.”

She smirked and pulled him back into her mouth, causing him to slam his hands down on the bedspread beneath him. “Y/N!” he begged. 

“I’ll make you come again.” She promised. 

That’s how Dean found them when he opened the bathroom door. He leaned in the doorway, watching for a moment. His cock harder than ever. 

After about a minute, Sam noticed. With a grin, he wrapped his hand in Y/N’s hair, pulling her off his throbbing cock. “Dean, can you give me a hand?”

She swallowed and Sam loosened his grip to allow her to turn to see the elder Winchester in the bathroom doorway, erection tenting his sweatpants. Hard-ons in sweats were the Winchester Look of the Day. The look of desire in his eyes almost blacking out the gorgeous emerald hue. He had crossed the room in the time it took for her to register it. “What do you need?” his eyes raked over her body. 

“Hold her.”

Moments later, she was stretched out on the bed, Sam pushed between her thighs, Dean resting against the headboard, holding her upper body in his arms. Her head pushed back against his shoulder as his hands roamed over her breasts, tweaking and pulling at her sensitive nipples while Sam ran his tongue through her folds. 

She tested them both. She tried to close her thighs around Sam’s head, which led Dean to hold her tighter and for the younger to force her thighs farther apart with this strong hands and hold her in place. She moaned as he leaned back in, focusing his tongue solely on her clit. She twisted as Dean squeezed her breasts even more tightly. “Oh!”

“Don’t make this harder,” Dean growled. 

“Put your hand on my throat.” She commanded.

An intake of breath from Dean. They’d done this before, but only together. “You sure?”

A moan and a nod, “I trust you.”

While Dean wrapped his hand around her throat, she bucked against Sam. “Fuck me, Sam. Please.”

Sam raised his head, his mouth shiny with her arousal. The brothers had one of their silent conversations before he rose up, wiping his mouth on his hand and slotting his hips between her thighs. He dragged his cock through her folds again, and at the same time she arched into him, he thrust inside to the hilt.

Her cry was cut off by the tightening of Dean’s hand. She could feel his heart pounding against her back while his brother fucked her. His free arm was around her stomach, holding her still, his palm spread out on her skin, feeling her muscles move and respond.

Tighter and tighter he squeezed until he felt her start to quiver. Sam was slamming forward, her legs up almost over his shoulders. She twitched, which they both knew was a sign she was about to fall over the edge. She twitched again as Dean released her throat. The rush of oxygen caused her orgasm to explode and she arched off the bed, almost out of Dean’s arms in a silent scream as her body vibrated. A surge of wetness covering Sam’s thighs. 

“Oh God,” he cried, letting her legs fall open around his hips as he fell forward, bracing himself on his fists on the bed just next to her hips. Soon, he was spilling inside her. 

Once the tremors subsided, Sam hefted himself away from her, falling onto his back on the second bed. His arm draped over his eyes while his chest heaved. 

Y/N lay quivering in Dean’s arms while the aftershocks shook her for a few more moments. “My…I’ve never…Oh my God you guys…” When her breathing stabilized, and she could formulate a full statement, she covered Dean’s roaming hands with her own. “Your turn.”

“What, you’re gonna hold me down now?” He snarked.

“Asshole,” she snorted. “I could have Sam do it.”

He glanced over at his semi-conscious brother, “I doubt Sammy could hold his BREATH right now.”

A tired chuckle from the other bed. “Maybe we should eat dinner first.”

“This isn’t normal, you know.” Dean moaned. Looking down at the back of Y/N’s head as she swallowed him whole. He glanced up at Sam who was palming himself through his sweats as he sat across from him at the small motel table. 

They’d been eating their pizza when Y/N had gotten the idea to tie Dean to his chair with some rope that she’d just “happened” to find in the Impala. To his surprise and slight dismay, her knots were pretty good. He tugged at the restraints, the cheap wood creaking in protest. In all honestly, he wasn’t trying THAT hard. Her mouth felt too good around his aching cock. 

He jerked his hips, pushing farther into her mouth with a moan. He glanced at Sam again, “Watching your brother get an, uunngh, amazing blowjob from your mutual lover.” A tremor of pleasure rippled through him and he was about four seconds away from breaking the chair. “It’s not normal.”

Y/N rose up on her knees, and pressed her lips against his, “Fuck normal.” 


End file.
